


very literally in pieces, thanks for asking

by Stabbsworth



Series: very literally in pieces [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Disembowelment, Gen, Gore, Gratuitous Amounts of Entrails, Gratuitous Amounts of Gore, joke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stabbsworth/pseuds/Stabbsworth
Summary: Wilson often blows himself up.
Series: very literally in pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832353
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	very literally in pieces, thanks for asking

"Well, this fucking sucks."

"No shit, Wilson, you've got your entire fucking lower half blown up!"

The currently-disemboweled scientist laid there, flickering his gaze towards Willow. "Ah, yes. Well, that's rather obvious."

"Jesus Fucking Christ, I dunno what we're gonna tell Wickerbottom."

"It's fine. She'll probably understand that it was for science, and that accidents happen."

"After we promised her that we wouldn't get blown up?"

"...I completely forgot about that."

"Fucking hell."

"I know, I'm absolutely everywhere! Literally."

"I mean your dogshit memory, stupid."

"That can be explained by either me huffing chemicals or previous head injuries." Alas, the concept of ADHD didn't exist for… some time. He would finally have the words to describe exactly why his memory was utter horseshit.

There was the sounds of a spine crackling.

"Oh, good, I think it's realigned itself. That was starting to really hurt."

"What the fuck."

"You get used to being in pain. That actually broke through that sort-of haze thing." He pushed himself up to inspect his entrails for a moment, before just flopping back down onto the ground again. "Ugh. I think there's dirt on them."

"On what?"

"The damn tubes. I'm very tired, Willow."

"Oh, those. Wait, why would you care if there was dirt on 'em?"

"Tetanus, mostly. I think I've had all of my vaccines."

"Ain't those mandatory?"

"Should be, but you have those parents whinging about religious freedom or some shit. Goddamn medical abuse, that is."

"Ugh. The fucking matrons back at the orphanage, they forced me to pray to some God."

Wilson simply shut his eyes.

"You're not going to sleep yet, are you?"

"I'm tired, Willow."

"Jesus."

"That's rich, coming from a non-religious person. Also, what else am I supposed to do? I only have a limited amount of conversation topics."

"Most of them are science, aren't they."

"Good to see that you got the point." A huff. "Besides, it speeds the whole 'body literally pulling itself back together' process for me. Provided that the Grue stays away, of course."

Willow gives a moderately discontented noise.

"Not too sure how fast it'll be yet. Mm." He rolled onto his side to face Willow as best he could. "Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> this was intended to be a joke au where the survivors are functionally immortal, and their bodies pull themselves back together after any injury that ought to be fatal, or slowly regenerate.
> 
> either way, it allows me to write some halfway decent junk.


End file.
